lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Volcano (Astrology Ability)
AB Scroll ASTROLOGY - VOLCANO Syntax: ASTROCAST VOLCANO RAY AT ::ASTROCAST VOLCANO SPHERE AT Mode: Cardinal Element: Lava Power: Variable (sphere only) (see below) The first sign of the zodiac is that of the Volcano, representing the first initiative of eruption and is the force of drive and power. The Sphere of the Volcano impacts susceptibility or resistance to forced movement. NOTES ON ASTROCASTING RAYS OF THE ZODIAC: Unlike tapping directly into the planetary power of a specific celestial body, the practiced astrologer can instead invoke the the zodiac sign itself. Any planets within that sign could strike the intended target. If there is more than one planet within the sign, it will be random which planet's energy will strike. If no planets are within that sign, then there is no effect. Retrograde planets will always strike if within that sign, no matter how many there are. The effects of the planet are NOT determined by the nativity of the target; rather, it is determined by the sign. In other words, if the Moon is in Volcano, the Volcano ray will always cause the target to hallucinate regardless of his or her nativity (if the Moon energies strike). NOTES ON ASTROCASTING SPHERES OF THE ZODIAC: Astrological spheres of energy can be placed around individuals (including the self). However, the effects and cost of casting are entirely dependent upon the current planetary configurations. To calculate the effects, the astrologer must know what aspects the planets are to the sign of the sphere being astrocast. Aspects determine whether the effect is either positive or negative: :-Conjunction (0 degrees or same sign) has a huge positive impact. :-Semisextile (30 degrees or 1 sign away) has a minor positive impact. :-Sextile (60 degrees or 2 signs away) has a positive impact. :-Square (90 degrees or 3 signs away) has a negative impact. :-Trine (120 degrees or 4 signs away) has a major positive impact. :-Quincunx (150 degrees or 5 signs away) has a minor negative impact. :-Opposition (180 degrees or 6 signs away) has a major negative impact. Further, each planet impacts the sphere differently: :-Sun determines the strength of the sphere, either for good or ill. :-Moon determines the duration of the sphere. :-Eroee determines the cost of mana for casting the sphere. :-Sidiak determines the equilibrium time for casting the sphere. :-Tarox determines the health loss or gain for casting the sphere. :-Papaxi effects some part of casting the sphere randomly. :-Aapek determines the cost of power for casting the sphere. As an example, if an astrologer was casting the Sphere of the Volcano and the Sun was conjunct Volcano (i.e., 0 degrees or within the same sign), the effects would be positive (i.e., the person under the sphere would have a huge positive resistance to fire). If the Sun were the Burning Censer (the opposite sign of Volcano), then the effect would be a big negative (i.e., the person would have a major negative susceptibility to fire). Likewise, the duration of the spell would be determined by the aspect of the Moon to the sign of the Volcano. The casting cost in terms of mana, health and power would likewise fluctuate depending on the current planetary aspects to the sign of the Volcano. Papaxi is a wildcard, and if it is negatively aspected to Volcano, it could suddenly change one of the other aspects of the spell negatively. IMPORTANT: Astrocasting a sphere while the target has the opposite sphere will destroy both spheres (thus, it is not possible for any individual to ever have more than 6 spheres upon him or her). WARNING: Spheres could cost power! Always be aware if Aapek is negatively aspected to the sphere you are astrocasting. Also, if Papaxi is negatively aspecting the sphere, there is a chance that it could make astrocasting the sphere cost power (though an equally strong positive aspect to Aapek will negate this chance).